


A Moment of Passion

by Ggunsailor



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: And it's a gender-bender story, F/M, Genderbending, Making Out, My First Work in This Fandom, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Exodus of 2018, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor
Summary: Ladybeetle and Adrienne share a moment together.(Based off of Yaushie's genderbend AU)





	A Moment of Passion

**Author's Note:**

> I've decdided to post some of my other fics here. Please enjoy!  
> The original idea belongs to yaushie on Tumblr.

“Gotcha!” Ladybeetle shouts, clasping the little butterfly in the compact. As he says the incantation and lets it float away bidding it farewell, the un-Akumatized person falls to the ground.  
“Huh?” Groans the photographer, standing up and holding her head. “What just happened?”  
But the person who could have told them has zipped away, ducking into another room.  
Ladybeetle lands on his feet and does a little fist pump. “Oh, yeah! That was awesome!” He grins to himself. ‘Yep just kicked some butt. And without Chat Noire’s…help.’  
His grin fades from his face. Where is she? Usually, she would have shown up by now, but for some reason, she’s not there…  
“Ladybeetle?”  
“GAH!” He jumps a foot in the air and whirls around to see…  
Adrienne Agreste wearing a beautiful pastel purple dress with a little jacket to match. She looks just as surprised to see him as he is to see her.  
“Um, uh, Adrienne!” Ladybeetle stammers. “I, uh, I was—I…” He clears his throat, crosses his arms, and leans—or tries to lean—casually against the wall.  
“Good evening, my dear,” he says in a tone that he hopes sounds suave. “I didn’t expect to run into you.”  
The girl in question blushes, but smiles prettily, making his heart ping. “Well, there’s a fashion event going on. I heard the ruckus and came to see what was going on.”  
The superhero motions to where he just was. “Ah, just one of the Butterfly’s Akuma. I took care of it, no worries.”  
Adrienne smiles and steps up to stand next to him. “Without Chat Noire? Doesn’t she usually come to help you?”  
“Well…um, yes, she does.” He looks down at the floor. “But she didn’t come tonight…I guess she had something else to do.”  
He doesn’t notice the look of regret on Adrienne’s face. “Yeah, she probably did.” Then she places her hand on his shoulder. “But I’ll bet anything that the next time you need her, she’ll be there.”  
He looks up to see her green eyes shining, and a gentle smile. He can’t help but smile back. “ _Merci_.” He says. Then he looks up and down her, mentally analyzing her outfit.  
“That’s very cute, by the way. Is it one of your mother’s designs?”  
Adrienne grins. “Oh, do you like it?” She does a little twirl, making the dress billow out. “I like it, too.”  
Ladybeetle beams and brings a hand to his chin. Already he’s seeing ways he can vary the design himself. “It’s very pretty. And that’s your color.”  
The blonde girl grins even broader and curtseys. “Why, thank you, good sir.”  
He dips a bow at the waist. “You’re welcome, my good lady.”  
They smile at each other, not exactly sure what to do or to say next.  
A voice from the previous room makes them both jump. “Adrienne? Adrienne, where are you?”  
Adrienne whirls around. “Nathan! Oh, no!”  
Before Ladybeetle can even say anything, he’s grabbed by the wrist and pulled quickly outside under an archway. It’s dark out, and he almost trips over his own two feet before being silenced by a hand across his mouth.  
His startled eyes gaze into Adrienne’s as she puts a finger to her lips. His heart starts pounding louder than ever before as she looks over his shoulder to see if they’ve been followed outside. And something in his heart is telling him to act on…a small urge he had been feeling since she appeared before him.  
When the moment has passed, Adrienne takes her hand away from his mouth. “Phew, that was close. I didn’t want Nathan to whoa!”  
The young model finds herself suddenly pinned to the wall, with her knight gazing up at her with an unreadable look in his eyes. His blue orbs flicker briefly to her lips and then back up to her eyes.  
_‘Wait…is he…does he want to…?’_  
She gets her answer as he leans up and kisses her.  
Ladybeetle, the one she has been dreaming about ever since she first saw him, is kissing her.  
It feels like he’s putting every ounce of his being into it, and yet he’s not exactly taking it from her. Almost as if he’s nervous to give in to his passion.  
In response, she places a reassuring hand on his muscled arm and touches the tips of her fingers to his broad jaw.  
He now presses her harder against the wall, his left arm going around her waist while his right-hand splays against her back, bringing her closer to him.  
It’s everything they both have dreamed of and more.  
——  
Alim walks out of the show, straightening out the tie he’s wearing, taking in the cool night air. He runs his fingers through his unruly hair.  
“Man,” he mutters, “what a drag this show is. Adrienne’s not even in it even though they’re Agreste designs. I could have spent this evening at home going through my pictures of Ladybeetle and—huh?”  
He hears a noise. A small noise coming from the darkened archway.  
“What was that?”  
His curiosity peaked, the budding blogger tiptoes quietly to the wall and peeks around the corner.  
His jaw drops in amazement.  
Is that—no way it couldn’t be who he thinks it is…could it?  
He looks again.  
‘ _Is that Ladybeetle kissing Adrienne Agreste?!’_  
Sure enough, there is one of Paris’ finest heroes currently kissing France’s hottest teen model.  
No, no, not just kissing—fully pressed-up-against-the-wall-in-the-dark-of-night making out kissing.  
His first thought is ‘ _Aw, man. Poor Marin. Looks like he’s got competition for Adrienne._ ’  
His second thought is ‘ _I got to get a picture for my blog!_ ’  
He quickly pulls out his phone and snaps a photo, then ducks out of sight, and attaches it to a text to Nina.  
*Hey, Nina! Look who I just saw snogging Adrienne!*  
——  
After a moment, Ladybeetle pulls away to draw air into his lungs; he’s quickly pulled back into the kiss once fifteen seconds pass. He growls against her lips and moves his hands down to her bottom, roughly squeezing it.  
She gasps and he takes that advantage to hoist her legs around his waist, even though she’s in a dress, and practically seal her to the wall. He also slides his tongue into her mouth, tasting her and becoming addicted.  
Adrienne moans, her hands now curling into his hair and arching her back up off the wall to get closer to him, to the person driving her insane with his kisses.  
When he pulls away and kisses her neck, she melts into him, gasping and mewling into his ear. “Oh, god, oh, god, Beetle…”  
Beetle?  
Hmm…he likes it.  
He grins against her skin, and then scrapes his teeth along the line of her shoulder, drawing out a low moan; he groans himself and swiftly moves to kiss her again. They drink greedily from each other, wanting more and more and more of this.  
Her hands run over his back and shoulders, feeling the muscle underneath the suit and thrilling at it. How long has she been dreaming about this? How long has she been dreaming about her partner, her knight in gleaming red and black armor kissing her?  
She wants more of him…so much more.  
In the heat of the moment, her fingers brush against the edge of his mask.  
They both freeze.  
Ladybeetle feels the passion of the moment fizzles away. And for a brief moment, Chat Noir appears in his mind’s eye, looking sad.  
‘ _Oh._ ’ Remorse goes through him though he’s not sure why.  
In Adrienne’s mind, she sees Marin smiling at her, and she suddenly feels incredibly guilty, yet why does she?  
They pull apart to look at each other, blue eyes gazing into green eyes.  
And for some strange reason, they both start giggling. It’s a release of some sort, though not the release they were after.  
After a moment, Ladybeetle lowers his companion back down to the ground, though still not letting her go. “ _J'ai… Je suis désolé, demoiselle_ (I…I’m sorry, my lady). I didn’t mean to take advantage of you like that.” He says, feeling himself turn bright red, enough to match his suit.  
Adrienne flushed a little from their activities, says in a slightly shaky voice. “It—it’s all right, I…I wanted you to kiss me.”  
He looks up, bright and endearing, and for a brief minute, she feels a teeny tiny spark of recognition.  
Both of them are brought out of their thoughts by the beeping of his earring. Ladybeetle gasps and lets go of Adrienne and touches it.  
‘ _Oh, no…I was so distracted! I’ve got to get home before I run out of juice!_ ’  
“You better go.” Ladybeetle turns to look at her, slightly disheveled but still looking beautiful. “You only have a few minutes, right?”  
He nods, but then takes her hand and kisses it. “ _Nous vous remercions plus tôt. Bonne nuit, ma princesse equitable_ (Thank you for earlier. Good night, my fair princess).”  
With a grin and wink, he’s off, zipping away into the moonlit night, a speck against the Parisian skyline.  
Adrienne watches him go until he’s gone, and then with a wistful smile, she leans against the wall, hand against her heart.  
“ _Bonne nuit…mon beau chevalier_ (Good night…my handsome knight),” she murmurs. Then she closes her eyes and sighs dreamily, replaying that handsome smile again and again.  
From where he’s been watching, Alim sighs himself, leaning his cheek on his hand.  
“Ah, love…isn't it _merveilleux_?” he says, smiling.  
——-  
The next day…  
Marin sits on the park bench, sipping his soda thoughtfully. Tikki is recharging back at home (after last night’s shenanigans) having a full belly due to the dozen cookies she ate this morning.  
“Marin!”  
He looks up to see Alim walking toward him. “Hey, Alim.”  
“Hey, bro.” With a heavy sigh, his friend sits down next to him and puts his arm around the future designer’s shoulders.  
“Dude, I hate to be the one to break this to you, but it seems your chances with Adrienne are over.”  
‘Huh? What on earth is he talking about? Is Clovis involved?’  
Pulling out his phone, Alim scrolls through a few photos until he stops on one. “Look…I just happened to have caught them at last night’s event.”  
It’s a picture of him and Adrienne. Making out.  
‘WHAT?!’  
“With competition like that, it’s best to move—AGH! Marin, my phone!”  
It would take a lot of apologizing from Marin, but thankfully he doesn’t have to steal Alim’s phone in order to delete the picture.  
Seeing as he spews soda all over it.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Come and say hi on Dreamwidth!  
> https://ggungabyfish.dreamwidth.org


End file.
